


跌倒的果酱

by RandomForest



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29108337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 注：莉安是Omega罗伊怀的，mpreg！有泌奶，孕后哺乳等甜而无脑的黄色垃圾，注意避雷！
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper
Kudos: 7





	跌倒的果酱

01

罗伊曾与一名国际恐怖分子坠入爱河。她叫自己柴郡猫。他的青玉。生活有时就是这么滑稽，你们身处谎言之中，你明知这是一个巨大的错误，还是会义无反顾地爱上那个人。

一切结束的时候他并没有全身而退。在第二个月初左右，罗伊发现自己的腹中有了一个新的生命。起初，他就只是吓到了。他的大脑一片空白，不知道该拿这个小生命怎么办。他似乎都能感受到有一颗小小的、搏动的心脏在他的腹腔之内，它尚未成型的小身体就栖息在他的血肉里。

幸运的是，他得到了大家的支持。唐娜陪伴他去医院做检查，沃利给他买了许多有益的小零食。第六个月起，他的肚子越来越大了，不能再参与到泰坦的事务中，迪克让他暂时退出。哈尔把他带到戴娜那儿，让她照顾他。

他能感觉到女儿的心跳，她偶尔踢动他肚子的那股力。没有Alpha的Omega要熬过孕期有一定的难度，还好有戴娜陪伴在他身边。有那么几次，接近脱水状态的罗伊靠在戴娜的肩膀上，喃喃着没有你我该怎么办？戴娜揉揉他汗湿的头发，轻声笑了。

罗伊不能整天待在家把自己逼疯。当然，他会做任何对宝宝有益的事，比如胎教故事和音乐，他舒展身体，做适当的运动，保持心情稳定。可他不能一直这样下去。他不可能不出门，不能对犯罪行为视而不见。

他习惯性地将弓箭带在身上，也确实轻松制服了两名抢劫犯。但在他走出一段路后，腹部的绞痛就在提醒他不对劲。是预产期提前了吗？还是……

罗伊扶着墙弯下腰，他无法去想其他的可能性，他不能失去这个孩子。他要看着她平安地出生，健康地长大。她没有办法像其他孩子那样在双亲的照顾下长大，但罗伊会尽力给她最好最多的爱。

在他的意识濒临模糊之际，一个黑色身影轻盈地降落在他面前。一只大蓝鸟。

正如他所说，他是个幸运的人。

“你是怎么……”他看着夜翼来到他身边，扶稳他的腰。Alpha本能地释放出信息素安抚他的情绪。

“追踪器。”迪克简短地回答，“你不该出来冒险的。”实际上，他还监控了他的心跳和身体状态，一旦出现异常，迪克就会第一时间收到提醒。

“我认为我理应得到一些隐私上的……尊重。”罗伊橘红色的头发被汗液浸湿，黏在了他的额头上，他的四肢打颤，喘息声很重。

“等你安全地生下孩子后我们可以继续讨论。”迪克是开着直升机把罗伊送去医院的，这样他就能在最短时间内得到照料。

02

莉安出生后，医生单独对守在门口的迪克说：“孩子的父亲？可以进来看了。”

“呃，我不是……”迪克愣了一下，“只是朋友。”

医生显然并不相信，他见多了这些年轻的Alpha们，年纪轻轻就搞大别人的肚子。尽管如此，他还是面带善意的笑容，邀请迪克进来。

迪克懒得解释了，他接过小小的莉安，她那么柔软，一碰就会碎似的。迪克从未抱过那么小的婴儿，站在原地不敢动弹，他担心她从臂间滑出去什么的。病房里被Omega甜美的气息填充了，洋溢着温暖的爱意，如同晨间的阳光。

罗伊半开着眼躺在床上，一副精疲力尽的模样，还不忘笑迪克：“我上一次看到你这么僵硬是你向蝙蝠侠证明你是对的结果你是错的那一次。”

迪克直接忽略了他的话，把不停啼哭的女婴抱到了他的面前：“你女儿好像饿了。”

“好吧，小公主，爹地在这里。”他接过柔软易碎的小家伙哄了几句，又抬眼看向迪克，踌躇地问，“你不会坐在这儿看我喂奶的，对吧？”

迪克十分体贴地关上门，一出去就看到等在手术室外的朋友们都一脸期待，想要进去看看。医生只好礼貌地请求他们一个一个地进。戴娜是第一个，接着是唐娜，然后从另一个城市赶过来的奥利插了队，高声地问罗伊和他的孙女在哪里。

“哦拜托，下一个应该是我。”沃利小声地跟迪克抱怨着，“所以情况怎么样，”他打趣道，“‘孩子的父亲’？”

迪克笑了笑：“一切都好。”

一切确实都好。罗伊在第一个月就回到了泰坦。他时时刻刻抱着女儿，有时用婴儿背带兜着她，把她挂在胸前。开会的时候莉安哭了，几次打断夜翼的发言。罗伊不好意思地连连道歉，半侧过身去撩起衣服给女儿喂奶。

“继续吧，头儿！”罗伊冲迪克眨眨眼。

其他人可能看不见，迪克站着的位置却能清晰地看到Omega红肿的乳头，还有婴孩柔嫩的小手在不断地按压着那鼓起的胸房。迪克下意识地做了个吞咽动作，险些忘了自己讲到哪儿了。

他以前从不觉得和Omega共事有多困难。孕后的Omega信息素变得香甜，与情热期时诱惑发腻的味道不同，它更干净纯粹。迪克不知怎么的更容易被这种气味吸引。他控制着Alpha信息素的释放（不管那是否会影响到罗伊），同时克制着自己诡异的冲动。

在此之前，他从来没对罗伊产生过别的想法。他还记得他们初次见面的情景，那个得意洋洋的男孩，大胆地说出冒犯的话。那之后他们也有无数次争吵，或是差点打起来直到沃利拉开他们。

过了几年，迪克首先分化成Alpha。他气味纯净清淡，与其他Alpha厚重的压迫力完全不同；他是夜雨后新生的枝叶，晨光倾泻，万物都是被洗净的模样。

“等不及分化的那一天了，或许我也是一个Alpha，你说呢？”罗伊期待又快乐地畅想着。他总是很喜欢与迪克比较。如果迪克在空中荡出一个优美的弧度，那他也想试试；若迪克轻松地化解了危机，那么他也该做到。

他喜欢讨要奖励，当他射出了漂亮的一箭，他就双眼发亮，大声问迪克看到他的动作了吗，他做得怎么样。

可惜事与愿违，罗伊成为了一个Omega。初次情潮来袭的那一日他差点落入恶棍手中。迪克一碰到他的手，他就下意识地贴上来，眼中全无理智。迪克被他皮肤的高温吓到了，但他还是在几秒之内冷静下来。他克制着Alpha本能被Omega发情味道挑起的欲火，将提前备好的抑制剂注入他的静脉。

罗伊捂着手臂逐渐清醒过来。他的指尖还在颤，身体湿得像是落水的小狗。他抬起头迷茫地看着迪克，好像不知道发生了什么。

就此开始，他们有了新的矛盾。

迪克时常撑着桌面高高跃起，双臂打开，两腿绷直，流畅的曲线在他的身上流动。接着，他会稳稳落地，如同马戏团里最出色的表演者。这对迪克来说只是一种习惯，不带任何讽刺意味。而处在发情期饱受煎熬的罗伊则认为这是在炫耀。

“收起你毫无必要的华丽个人秀吧，黄金男孩。”他坐姿拘谨，两条腿并得很紧，“到处散发Alpha气味就这么舒服？”

迪克并没有对这句火药味十足的挑衅生气，他很清楚就算他们吵架、吵到打上一架也毫无帮助，罗伊不是他的对手，到时候无异是加剧矛盾。除非迪克让他赢。

哦得了，凭什么让他赢？他让的还不够多吗？

“你该学着接受，而不是把火都发到别人身上。”迪克云淡风轻地说，“分化结果不尽如人意是很平常的事。”

罗伊的喉间发出细小的低吼，像是龇牙威胁人的狗：“我最不需要的就是你的安慰！格雷森！”说完他就从单人沙发上跳起来，气呼呼地走了。

“倒也没在安慰你。”迪克对着他远去的背影嘀咕，“我只是在表现得礼貌。”

罗伊的发情期三个月来一次，所以每隔三个月迪克就得忍受他暴躁寻衅的做派。说真的？为什么每次都是迪克遭殃？既然怎么都看他不顺眼，离得远远的不就好啦？

最后是唐娜转告了他罗伊的情况。被情潮消耗的时候，Alpha信息素能某种程度上地安抚到他。他总是不由自主地待在有迪克的地方，却又讨厌自己这样依赖他。

考虑到罗伊的自尊心，迪克并没有挑明。他不动声色地主动走到罗伊身边坐下，或至少跟他待在同一块空间内。要是罗伊还跟个火药桶似的，迪克也不介意跟他斗嘴。

事情本该朝着好的方向发展的。迪克以为罗伊适应了Omega的新身份带给他的麻烦，也克服了情潮的折磨。

直到他发现罗伊对海洛因上瘾。

毒品也就在最初缓解了情潮带来的发狂的欲求，而后却彻底搅乱了他的生理期。他的身体陷入恐怖的混乱之中，发情期再也没有规律，他随时都可能陷入麻烦之中。

“戒毒，罗伊。”迪克抓住他的手腕，盯着他手臂内侧紫红的针孔， “我会确保你得到帮助。”

“我、我会的。”罗伊往回抽着手，他好像对于迪克看到那些痕迹感到十分不适。他正处于失调的发情期，源源不断的湿液从内部往外溢，他不需要一个Alpha再来雪上加霜了。

“你在发烧？”迪克察觉到他的异常，摘下了手套，微凉的手贴到他的额头，“还是发情？”

罗伊差点为这舒适的体温呻吟出声。他死死地咬住嘴唇，等待迪克的手离开自己，才干笑两声：“哈哈，我猜……都有吧。”

常理来说，他该渴求着Alpha的垂怜，求他碰他，操他。可笑的是毒瘾早已盖过了一切。他的每个细胞都在燃烧，胃部扭曲，内脏又烫又痛。他颤抖地吸着鼻子、喘着气。屁股里流出的水早已不算什么，还有更糟的。

戒毒是真正的灾难。罗伊时而如坠冰窖，而下一秒又像有地狱之火炙烤着他。他跌跌撞撞地冲进淋浴室，开着花洒把自己浇个透。可怕的冲动在他脑中肆虐，让他除了毒品什么也不想要。罗伊忍耐着，把自己的手臂抓得鲜血淋漓，直到戴娜找到他，阻止他继续伤害自己。罗伊求她离开，但她就是不走。罗伊冰冷、湿透，缩在角落里退无可退。戴娜跪坐在地上，将他拉入自己的怀抱。

这是一个漫长而艰难的过程，罗伊告诉自己一定要挨过去。

03

第二个灾难就是意外怀孕（当然，现在已经不是了）。

罗伊年纪还小，就怀上了一个恐怖分子的孩子。唐娜陪着他去做体检时，医生甚至问了一句你成年了吗。

但所有的煎熬和痛苦都是值得的，他有了莉安这个美好的小天使。有了孩子这件事让他飞速地成长了，他在往好的方面改变，并且对自己的生活心满意足。为了她，他想做一个好爸爸。

他每天都很开心，每天都充满期待地睁开眼，看到他的小宝贝的脸。她精力旺盛，会哭会闹，安静下来时握住爸爸的手指，在他胸前入睡。她第一次会笑的那天，罗伊蹲在摇篮前没完没了地变着法子逗她。泰坦的伙伴们也都来逗她笑。莉安的大眼睛转来转去，不知道看谁好。

他的身材恢复没想象中的那么快，那些孕期囤积的脂肪没法那么快转变为肌肉。在罗伊艰辛的锻炼下，胸腹有了线条的轮廓，但整体还是较为……丰满。

这种时候他不太想和迪克共处一室。鉴于年轻漂亮的Alpha那么喜欢抓着手环上下荡，尽情地释放他无穷多的魅力，罗伊却要一边被迫欣赏他的马戏团动作，一边狼狈地擦拭胸前溢出的奶。这感觉真的糟透了。

没错，他还在哺乳期，需要定时把奶水吸出去，否则它们就会流出来，打湿他的背心。

Alpha在空中做了几个连续的空翻，完美地落在罗伊面前，双臂展开，优雅地倾身鞠一个躬。他总是这样，有人在看的时候就表演欲爆棚。

不过此时的罗伊正忙着掩饰漏奶的尴尬，没空嘲讽他。于是他敷衍地夸了句了不起，就转身要走。

“嘿，”迪克叫住他。他一旦靠近，身上热腾腾的体温就混着Alpha信息素麻痹了罗伊的神经，让他不知不觉地停下脚步。“你没必要一个人解决一切。如果你觉得累……我是说莉安。我们都很乐意提供帮助。”

“谢了，哥们。”罗伊遮遮掩掩地转过身，“你们帮得够多了，我很感激。”

“罗伊？”迪克敏锐地觉察到他不对劲，抓住了他的手臂，“你还好吗？不舒服？”

罗伊没有抵抗地被拉得侧转过身。一个Omega在孕期前后总是很难拒绝Alpha——心理生理上都是。这不是罗伊的错，都怪迪克·格雷森。

“该死。你就总是这么好奇对吗？大侦探？”罗伊放弃地摊了摊手，干脆大方地展示给迪克看。

Omega鼓胀的胸部在上衣的束缚下显得紧绷，敏感的乳头将布料顶出两个小弧度，深色湿痕往下流去，和不规则的汗液混在一起。迪克被烫到似的松开他的手臂，喉结清晰可见地滑动了一下。

他是做了一个吞咽动作吗？见鬼，他咽什么咽！？

罗伊在心里崩溃大叫。他因为目睹迪克的反应而诡异地燥热，血液灌上了脸庞。

“呃，抱歉，”夜翼那张俊俏的脸也浮上了红晕，他罕见地讲话含糊，像在咕哝，“如果有什么我能帮忙的……”

“少说两句就是帮大忙了。”迪克的信息素像铺开一张巨大的、潮湿的网，罗伊感到被捕捉、被淹没。他露在外面的皮肤逐渐升了温，双腿间的位置开始发热发痒。罗伊的大脑热得糊成一团，难以思考。他数不清多少天没做爱了，好想要……但在彻底丧失理智之前，他最好还是离迪克远一些。

罗伊双腿发软，走得很困难。他绕到锻炼室的橱柜，脱下了黑色背心。隆起的胸脯上布满汗液和奶液，稀白的汁不断地从乳孔溢出。他把背心揉成一团，使劲地在胸前擦拭，把乳晕都磨得通红。

他换好衣服，一转头就看到迪克站在那儿。

“操，Alpha，控制一下你的信息素。”罗伊轻声咒骂着。他腿弯酸软，体内深处正沉甸甸地坠出热液，往下涌去。他吃力地夹紧屁股，不让体液流出来。

迪克走近他。他的步子很轻很慢，像一只试探的猫。罗伊没有后退。年轻人的蓝眼睛有着最清澈的光采，此刻却融进了昏暗的情欲。

“如果我不想控制呢？”迪克没有释放Alpha威慑的气味。他反问的模样十分俏皮，与罗伊一直以来认识的男孩无异。这让Omega无意中卸下了警惕之心。

迪克已经近到了随时可以吻到他的距离。罗伊盯着他，浑身颤栗。他觉得自己就快要溺死了。

“你……你就是想操我。”

“一开始不是的，”迪克低下头，吐息痒痒地喷在他的侧颈，嗓音低哑如一句温柔耳语，“我保证。”

“那现在是怎么了？”罗伊靠向背后的柜子，勉强支撑着自己站立。

“不知道。”迪克坦然地回答，他垂着睫毛，嘴唇距离罗伊的耳朵不到两英寸，“我就是想。”

他摸上罗伊的腰腹，手指探进衣服下面。Alpha滚热的手掌紧贴着他的皮肤，一路点起火焰，感觉真好……好得像在天堂。罗伊双膝发软，终于轻吟出声。他配合地抬起手臂，任由迪克脱掉他好不容易穿好的上衣。Omega的热液浸透了外裤，在裤裆处印出不堪的湿痕。迪克靠得很近，膝盖有意无意地挤进罗伊的两条腿之间。罗伊必须花上全部的意志力才不至于在他的腿上摩擦自己。

“你这混蛋。”罗伊急促地喘着，一股又一股热液渗出来弄湿内裤。他湿得像是尿了。“你明知道我无法拒绝你。”

“不，你当然可以。”迪克的嘴唇贴上他的脖颈，罗伊失控地倒抽了一口气，“只需要轻轻地说一个字，‘停’。”

迪克十分克制地吻了吻他红肿的腺体，就不再有其他动作。他视线低垂，着迷地望着Omega在情热中挣扎的姿态。这目光毫不掩饰Alpha的本能欲求，残酷地熨在罗伊的身上，刺激得他性欲高涨。他只是被这么看着就半勃着流水，前面后面都一团糟。

一秒都不能多忍了，做爱，他现在就要做爱。

罗伊摸上了Alpha的后颈，把他按回自己身上，咬着牙：“别停，继续。”

04

罗伊老担心有人会进来，一再忍耐，叫得很小心。他的腿在打颤，被操第二遍的时候开始站不住了。迪克捞一把他的腰，再按住他的双手撑着橱柜，然后从后面狠狠地操他。

Alpha的阴茎是这么完美，罗伊太久没有尝到了。龟头撞开了生殖腔，慷慨地攻击他的敏感带。Omega胸前持续地喷着奶，后面也被操出响亮的水声，地面湿了一大滩，几乎弄湿了他们的鞋。

“好湿。”迪克夸奖着他，“里面棒极了。”

“你也不错。”罗伊被冲撞得双目失焦，几次磕到脑袋都不知道痛。迪克插得深，轻顶着他的宫口，还不忘抚弄他翘起的阴茎。罗伊剧烈地高潮，热液不受控地往外喷出，又被阴茎堵回体内。他张大嘴无声地喊叫，口水沾湿了下巴。迪克往后撤出，那个圆张着的肉洞就一股股地外溅着透明液。

Alpha架住他的腿，从正面再次进入，这一下直接捅到最深处，罗伊上翻着眼睛，轻微地痉挛着。

迪克试着揉他涨满了的胸，奶汁满溢而出，流遍胸腹。

“好舒服。”罗伊的声音飘忽又愉悦，他的小腹黏着精液和奶，脚边全是自己流的水。

迪克低头埋在他胸前，问：“可以吗？”

“可以。”罗伊不知道他要做什么，反正都满口答应就是了。

Alpha张开嘴，舌头一裹，含住了他的乳头。他的齿尖很轻地磨着肉粒，又痒又疼。这和女儿吃奶时的感受完全不同……罗伊绷直了脚背，再一次射出来。乳汁被不断地吮出，胸内的酸涨感缓解了，看到迪克——他一起长大的朋友、好伙伴吸着他的奶更是说不出的冲击。

“怎么搞都行，只要别成结，别射在里面……”罗伊在吟声中断续道，“我可没准备好再次怀孕。”

迪克发出了好听的笑声。他亲亲他的侧颈：“当然。我也不会标记你的。除非你愿意。”

并非所有Alpha都有迪克这样的自制力。所以罗伊可以信任他。

他最终抽了出来，在他夹紧的腿缝中快速抽插直到释放。

罗伊瘫软在地，眼神都没法聚焦。在一片模糊的白光中，他看着迪克穿好衣服。

“等等，”罗伊想起来，“你有切断监视器画面的吧？”

“在第二次走近你之前就切断了。”迪克的嘴角翘了翘，露出一个狡猾的笑容。

“好吧，谨慎的蝙蝠崽。”罗伊也笑了。

05

从那之后，他们维持着密切的身体关系。

禁欲已久的Omega一旦开了荤就无法停止。他渴求着迪克的触碰，迷恋上了手指陷在他腰臀里的感觉。迪克是绝佳的Alpha伴侣——就算仅仅是床上伴侣，他也会让另一半舒舒服服、开开心心的。他总是很照顾罗伊的感受，轻吻着他的腺体安抚他，让他在连续的性高潮中放松下来。

不在发情期时他们也很容易擦枪走火。他们躲避着朋友们的视线，在任何可能的地方做爱。

通常情况下，罗伊在房间门口挂一张请勿打扰，再画上一个举着箭的凶巴巴小人，就没有人会接近了。

迪克边操他边揉他的胸，看着几股分叉的奶汁飞溅出来。罗伊敞开双腿勾住他的腰，同时抓着年轻人柔软的黑发。大多数时间他们都操得很温柔。可迪克偶尔也会很粗暴——这一般是因为他们刚有过争吵或意见分歧。迪克用这种方式惩罚他，可恶极了。

罗伊被按着后背，只有臀部向后高高翘起，他的哭声闷在枕头里。Alpha阴茎坚实有力地操开他的生殖腔，残忍地碾压着那软滑的肉道。尽管他的啜泣声很低，还是惊动了莉安。

他的女儿摇晃着一双小手抓稳摇篮的边沿，哭喊着爹地、爹地。她目前只会说这个词。

迪克浑身一颤，当即停下全部的动作，似乎有点不知所措。

“我女儿以为你在欺负我呢……”罗伊软乎乎地轻哼着，语气还挺得意。

“呃，你想……哄哄她吗？”迪克掰开罗伊的臀部，从里面抽了出来，带出大量湿液，打湿了事先铺好的浴巾。

“当然了。”罗伊四肢虚软，他费劲地翻身下床，赤身裸体地从摇篮中抱出孩子。Omega在房间里来回走动，用纳瓦霍语轻柔唱着摇篮曲，试着哄她入睡。

莉安习惯性地寻到了爹地的乳头，嘬了几口，就又安然睡去了。

迪克看着他重新回到床上躺好，眼神中有几分愧意：“莉安是对的，我确实欺负你了。”

罗伊舒展开遍布咬痕和吻痕的肢体，故作惊讶道：“我以为这叫情趣。”

迪克伏身埋进罗伊的臂间：“我应该对你温柔点。”

“希望你在大家面前揍我的时候也能这么想。”罗伊抬起双臂拥住他，两条腿也缠上去。

迪克低声笑了，他笑起来总是很迷人。他重新进入罗伊体内，放慢了节奏摆动着腰臀，美丽的曲线在他身上起伏，罗伊抚过他凹陷的背沟，轻喘着：“嗯……漂亮小鸟，你可以再暴力点。”

“收到——”迪克托住他的后腰，将他从床面抬离，发着力垂直地往下操。Omega湿热的肉穴柔顺地接纳着他，在操入时敞开，撤出时又收紧。

罗伊咬着自己的拳头，努力地控制自己别再发出惊扰女儿的声音。他并不是受虐狂，他只是很乐于见到冷静自持的夜翼为他陷入稍稍失控的状态。

他一点点地放松自己，在得知罗伊接受良好之后，便跟随着Alpha的冲动走。他把控着罗伊的腰，用力到留下了通红的指痕。他紧掐着Omega的胸，感受着肌肉上那层丰腴的脂肪是如何溢出他的指间。

烧灼的血液在罗伊的血管里加速流淌，他全身都在发烫，精神被性高潮软化。他看着迪克的蓝眼睛蒙上一层欲望的灰度，很原始，也很……性感。Alpha此时就像只知道掌控与支配的野兽。罗伊下腹一热，流出更多水。怎么啦？这也没什么。他是一个正常的Omega，本能就追逐着这些。

深入宫口的阴茎头部开始膨胀，罗伊知道是Alpha即将成结，但他突然没所谓了。

迪克把他放平在床上，双臂撑在他耳侧喘着气。他在一瞬间清醒了过来，想要撤出去。罗伊阻止他：“射进来……我可以吃药。”

迪克轻眯了一下眼睛。他伏下身，滚烫的气息喷洒在他的唇上：“只要你事后不抱怨。”

“保证不抱怨，头儿。”罗伊倒抽着气，感受着肉结在他的深处胀大，紧紧地将两人锁在一起。火热的Alpha精液大量射入子宫，冲刷着柔嫩的内壁。酸胀的快意将他灌满，更多的Omega情液也一道分泌出来。罗伊蜷起脚趾，下腹痉挛。他被彻底地操开了，内部无法合拢，后穴湿滑如肉环，Alpha的阴茎和肉结把过多的体液堵在他体内。他感到自己的腹部隆起了一点。

罗伊疲倦地翻着眼，迪克在他上方撑起空间，很注意没压到他身上。他感兴趣地俯视着被内射到发抖的Omega，手指梳理过他汗湿的红发。Alpha信息素笼罩着他，浸湿他的皮肤，影响他的思想，叫他无处可逃。

“闭……闭嘴。”罗伊无力地呻吟着，他的小腿也在打颤。Alpha结住他的快感无与伦比。

迪克眨眼睛的模样有几分无辜：“我什么都没说。”

“你有。你在做所有Alpha都会做的事。”罗伊做了几次深呼吸，艰难地唤回理智，“劝诱一个Omega……属于你。”

“我说过，”迪克注视着他，“你不愿意，我就不会标记你。”

“你正在使我愿意。”

“没人能使你愿意。”

“如果你能收起信息素，”

“没有Alpha能在这种时候收起信息素。”

“即使是蝙蝠侠也不行？”

迪克的眉毛拧了起来，似乎有点不敢相信罗伊在床上提蝙蝠侠。

这情形怪得很。罗伊被射满一肚子，不能移动分毫，而他俩还像过去那样拌着嘴。

“我听说过蝙蝠侠的非人自制力。”罗伊咧开嘴，用轻飘飘的恼人音调继续问，“他没训练过你这个吗？”

“让你失望了。”迪克调整了下姿势，动了动髋部。罗伊敏感的内部被连着扯动，快感伴随着痛感让他失声。

罗伊的眼眶一下子湿润，他看着可恶的迪克弯起了嘴角：“很遗憾我不是蝙蝠侠。”

“妈的，你当然不能是了。”罗伊轻轻抽搐着。肉结慢慢地消退了，灌满他的体液正在往外溢。

迪克小心翼翼地往外撤，一大股混合液失禁般地涌出去。肉穴松弛地张开着，呈现出一种糜烂的鲜红色，白液自然地从腿间淌出。罗伊无意识地低吟着，大腿还在抖。

成结过程结束，Alpha很快地调节信息素的浓度，望向昏昏沉沉的Omega：“满意了？”

“嗯哼。”罗伊的脑袋里像倒满浓稠的果酱，一切都是这么美好和甜蜜。

现在，他完全不想管什么迪克格雷森了，只想好好睡上一觉。

06

罗伊梦到迪克还是罗宾的那会儿，穿着鲜艳的制服在空中荡出优雅的弧度。他收回视线，注意力集中在弓上。他必须排除掉所有干扰，凝神屏息。在他射箭的那一刻，眼中只有箭身和目标。

正中红心！

“漂亮！”罗宾赞美他的准头，同时击倒他身后的一名罪犯。

“谢啦！小短裤。”罗伊轻快地回复。

只剩最后一个敌人了，快手拉起弓，而罗宾在一个难以置信的角度撑地跃起，小腿有力地扫向他的脑袋。成年男人倒地。

“哦拜托，”罗伊埋怨道，“乐子都被你抢完了。”

迪克诧异地侧头看他：“你的箭眩晕了他，所以我才能击倒他。”

什么？罗伊走近了看，才发现确实有一支箭。他蹲在地上观察，恍惚地意识到了自己的记忆出了问题——或许是因为海洛因。

罗宾的黄披风像旗帜般飘来飘去，他逆着光，像万丈金光下展翅的鸟儿。这男孩向他伸出手，而罗伊拉住了他。

“你知道吗，我一直以为你讨厌我。”男孩的蓝眼睛在眼罩下发着亮，“现在我发觉你是喜欢我。”

这话像一场疾风和热病，往罗伊的胸膛里塞入过载的心跳。

他在同一秒内睁开眼，看着漆黑的天花板渐渐冷静下来。从梦中惊醒的几分钟后，他就淡忘了内容，只记得是些过去的事。

迪克为他换上了干净的床单，还铺了层浴巾，这罗伊有点印象。但他没有为他清理，体内还留着黏腻感。他一站起来，白液就顺着腿根淌下。

对了，避孕药！罗伊从抽屉里拆出药片，就着凉水服下。他可不想让莉安再多个弟弟或妹妹了。

他由着自己胡思乱想，花了十五分钟洗了个热水澡，把里面冲得干干净净。关掉花洒的那一刻，他听出不寻常的动静。

罗伊披好浴袍，拿起不离身的弓箭，一打开门便拉满弓对准声音来源。

夜翼蹲在他的窗台，挥手打了声招呼：“嗨。”他身上只有凌晨的湿冷气味。工作时间，他确实有能力掩藏起信息素，不留痕迹。

“你还去夜巡了？”罗伊放低武器。弓箭配上湿漉漉的头发和浴袍肯定很可笑。

“嗯，我得控制下冲动，”夜翼矮下身爬进房内，语气轻描淡写，“现在好多了。”

“什么好多了？”罗伊总觉得自己不该问的，但他还是问了。告他吧。

夜翼站在月光的背面，很难看清他脸上的表情：“你就那么躺在我身边……罗伊。我是个Alpha，你不能指望我照料着你还毫无想法。”

“行吧。”罗伊干巴巴地接。这算是个合理的答案。

“还有，我是来提醒你吃药的。”夜翼环起胸，戴着黑手套的食指一下一下地叩击着自己的手臂。

“多谢挂念，已经吃了。” 罗伊的耳后烧上热度。他移开了视线盯着地面。

“好，”夜翼停顿了那么两三秒，重新跳上窗台，“晚安。”

“你还不睡吗？”罗伊咳嗽着，没话找话地问了句。

对方偏了偏头，就好像他在问一个奇怪的问题：“才三点。”

罗伊笑了笑，他也认为自己有点傻：“今夜顺利，蝙蝠崽。”

此时，莉安在摇篮里翻个身，发出小猫般的哼声。他俩一起将视线投向她，罗伊的眼神变得温柔。

他们沉默了会儿。迪克蹲在那儿，腿肌绷紧，手臂自然下垂。他忽然开口：“我以前……有那么一段时候以为你讨厌我。”

罗伊被一阵心悸袭击。一时间他看到了明亮的黄披风，男孩翘起的嘴角。这回他可不会跟傻瓜一样问问题了。他知道为什么。因为那段时候他欢乐地针对着迪克，总是乐于与他唱反调。

他倚在门边，笑道：“每个人都喜欢你，漂亮男孩。”

迪克凝视着他。他仿佛化作了一座美观的英雄雕塑，叫人捉摸不透。

“呃，我的话可不一定。如果你觉得吵架和打架也算喜欢的话。”罗伊的脑内升起一串串高温泡泡，他的每个毛孔都在溢出热度，“……可那是小孩才做的无聊事。”

迪克理直气壮地反驳：“你那时不就是小孩吗？”

“是青少年了！”罗伊挑起眉毛，“你想跟我讨论年龄定义吗？”

“我……不是来跟你讨论这个的。”迪克看上去也有茫然与迟疑。他垂下脑袋，像个迷途的小男孩，几乎让罗伊于心不忍。“我该走了。”他抬高了窗子，黑发在风中飘动，半个身子浸入月光之中。

这事真是怪了。迪克往前跨一步，他就想退一步，眼下迪克要走了，他又想留住他。

罗伊的心怦怦直跳，他为即将要说出口的话感到口干舌燥，喉间发烫。有烈火一路烧过他的喉管，推出每个字的时候都快要伤到他。

“好吧，迪克！我从未讨厌你，以后也不会。我确实有短暂地、热烈地喜欢过你。”罗伊说，“不指望你发现，也不在乎你怎么想……我就只是喜欢你，好吗。但，就只有那段时间。”

迪克的肩膀一怔，似乎有些惊讶。他摘下了眼罩，好让罗伊看到自己的双眼。洁净月光下的发着亮的蓝眼睛。

他礼貌而缓慢地询问：“现在我还能得到这个机会吗？”他窃喜得像个孩子，又温和得像真正的绅士。

“唔，如果这只是一个Alpha搞完Omega后的幻觉……算了，管他的。”罗伊嘟囔了一句，给出足够鼓舞人心的答复，“或许吧！小鸟。”

迪克显然听到了他的话。他一跃而下，轻巧地来到他面前：“我会证明这不是。”

“你最好能。”罗伊笑了。

“嗯。”迪克亲在他笑起来的唇角，“明天见，罗伊。”

“明天见。”罗伊看着他的大蓝鸟快乐地跳上窗台，张开双臂向后倒进空中，对着他做了个手势，优美地转体荡着勾绳离去。

“就显摆吧。”罗伊关上窗，一转身看到莉安趴在摇篮边，睁着湿亮的眼睛望着他。

“怎么啦，小宝贝？”罗伊拍拍她的脑袋，“爹地要跟翼翼叔叔在一起了，你高兴吗？”

莉安大概没能理解他的话，但她还是露出了一个大大的笑容。他的女儿真是个小天使，不是吗？

FIN


End file.
